


Inked

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas is a shy preppy guy, Dean works at a tattoo parlor, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Dean, destiel au, love at first site, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's brother drags him along when he gets a tattoo. As Cas is sitting there waiting for his brother to get his tat, he notices Dean and instantly falls in love with him. He is incredibly shy but Dean isn't...they end up in his Impala. </p><p>(Based on a prompt- Castiel is a prep who gets a tattoo and falls in love with Dean who works there. I changed it a little, Cas hasn't gotten a tat yet, maybe next chapter. He is preppy though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one, it is a lot different than what I normally do but I will add to it if you guys like it.

"Damn dude, lunch is like an hour tops, you've been gone over an hour and a half." Benny grumbled as Dean walked back into the tattoo shop late.

Dean shrugged. "It's the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday. No one's here so what's the big deal?"

"It wouldn't be a big deal if you didn't do it everyday. You can never just go eat lunch. You fuck around all the time. It's like you gotta go hook up with some girl...guy...whatever... for an hour  _then_  eat, then eventually come back."

"I don't always hook up on my break. I actually haven't even gotten any in a long time."

Benny rolled his eyes. "What's a long time? A day? A few hours?"

"Three. It's been three fucking days and..." Dean trailed off, he knew he sounded like a total slut but he just really liked having sex. Maybe because half the time it was never satisfying enough and he was dying to find someone that would actually be worth having a relationship with so he would not have to go through all of the trouble of trolling around to find someone to hook up with and the whole process it took to finally get some. Not that he ever had trouble convincing anyone to have sex with him, most of the time they'd even beg him for it. But he had never had a serious relationship, not one that he took seriously anyway and he was getting bored with sleeping with slutty girls and easy guys. The thought of having someone he actually enjoyed having sex with and that he could have sex with anytime he wanted was what had sold him on the idea. It would take someone pretty amazing to change him but for now he'd settle on getting sex with no strings attached, it wasn't like he was going to actively seek someone out or anything and no one he had been with so far came even close to anything he'd want to be with on a long term basis. 

"Dude, you need to just...find someone to be with. Stop looking in all the wrong places. You're not going to find anyone  worth staying with hopping bars and clubs."

"You've been in a relationship for what, a couple weeks and now you're suddenly an expert on the shit?"

"I'm an expert on everything."

"You think you are."

"So do you. Seriously though, it'll happen. You seem like you'd be a good boyfriend if you really would try to control your sex drive. Who knows, maybe the next girl or guy that walks through that door is gonna be the one that changes you forever."

Dean walked to the back room, muttering under his breath. "Yeah fucking right."

~~~~

Dean was sitting at the counter absently drawing when he heard the door open. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny getting up and walking toward the customers so he just continued to sketch out ideas for his next tattoo. He heard Benny telling the customer to come with him and telling someone else that they could come with or just hang out in the chairs upfront. Dean glanced up and saw a guy with striking blue eyes watching him. Dean didn't really have a certain type of person he was attracted to, just whatever mood he was in and who ever happened to be around, guy or girl, blond or brunette, it didn't matter really. But when he looked up and saw the incredibly hot guy he felt his heart start hammering in his chest and his dick start to harden. He was wearing thick black frames and khakis with a polo, Dean probably wouldn't have noticed anyone else wearing the same thing but the way his messy dark hair fell across his hypnotizing blue eyes had him staring hard. He instantly wanted to be with him. It was strange, usually when Dean saw someone he liked his first thought was how he wanted to fuck them. But something was different abut this guy. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to get to know him and maybe even date him. Most of all he wanted to have sex, lots and lots of sex with him.

Dean debated on just talking to him from where he was or going over there. When Dean looked back up, he was staring at him again but when he noticed that Dean had caught him he turned red and quickly looked down at his hands. Dean bit back a smile, he seemed painfully shy, but Dean was almost certain that he was gay, or at least bi. Judging from the way he was starting at him Dean knew he had to be right, he was almost always right and picked up on it pretty quickly. Dean glanced back at Benny, who was talking to the customer that had come in with the hot guy he was currently drooling over. He was just starting to sketch something out so he figured he'd have a few minutes to at least talk to the guy. 

Dean walked over toward him, when he got within a few feet he saw a pair of the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen looking back up at him. Dean sucked in a breath, he felt like he was being hypnotized with those beautiful eyes. He was definitely eye-fucking the shit out of Dean, staring hard but then he seemed to realize and quickly looked down. Dean swallowed hard, suddenly he felt uncharacteristically nervous. He had never in his life been hesitant to say anything to anyone. Something about him had Dean feeling so many emotions he had never experienced. When he realized that Dean was only a few feet away, Dean saw his eyes grow large then he quickly looked back down.

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He cleared his throat and lamely asked, "So you gettin' a tattoo? Or a piercing?" 

Dean watched as he slid his tongue over his lips. Dean immediately wondered what it would be like to kiss him, his lips looked so soft. Then he imagined them wrapped around his cock. He felt himself getting harder, and when he heard him speak he had a full blown raging hard on. His voice was deep and so sexy, in a low voice he replied, "Uh..n-no. Just here with my brother."

Dean glanced up at the guy talking to Benny, he hadn't considered who he might be. Thankfully it wasn't his boyfriend or something, not that it would have stopped him.  Dean nodded and sat down in the chair across from him. "Yeah? Not your thing?"

"I...well, um.." He was obviously really nervous, which amused Dean. He wondered if he was afraid of him or if maybe he liked him. He really hoped he liked him because Dean already liked him a lot. He had never felt so attracted to someone in his life. "I uh..maybe I would get one if-if I could you know...decide on something."

"Yeah, helps if you like it since you're stuck with it forever. So what's your name?"

"C-Castiel."

Dean smiled, Castiel seemed nervous but he noticed that his eyes kept looking him over. Castiel was staring at Dean's face. He could not get over how incredibly hot he was, he had never seen someone so hot in his life. The way his amazing emerald green eyes flashed, his perfect white teeth and beautiful smile. His jaw line was perfect, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, making him look even more appealing and sexy. He was absolutely gorgeous. Then his eyes wandered to his arms, the way his shirt fit him, accenting his broad shoulders and chest and hugged his muscular biceps. When he had walked over, the way his legs bowed when he walked was incredibly sexy, and his ass looked so tight and perky Castiel just wanted to grab it so bad. His eyes flickered down to his crotch and when he realized he seemed to be just as turned on as he was, he felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he had a chance. He seriously doubted he did, Castiel figured even if he was gay, that there was almost no chance in Hell a guy like that would be interested in him. He had to keep talking to him, and try his best not to sound so anxious and shy. "What about you?"

Dean had been thinking about how bad he wanted him, staring at Castiel's eyes and how the dark frames around them made them pop even more and didn't hear what he said. "Um...what?"

"Your uh...name."

"Oh, right. I'm Dean."

Dean wondered if he could get Castiel to talk a little more, he was dying to get past this awkward stage and right into the good stuff. But first he had to be sure he was interested. Castiel seemed to be enjoying getting a good look at him, his eyes kept scanning his body and every time their eyes met he would hold his stare until he blushed and looked down. " So Castiel, are you planing on sitting here for a few hours while your brother gets his ink?"

"It takes hours?"

"Depends what he gets but yeah, probably. Well..." Dean glanced at his watch. "Actually he might even have to have it finished tomorrow."

Castiel nodded "Oh. Will...um...will you be working tomorrow?"

Dean shook his head. He was off the next day, but he wanted to see him again. "So...this is kind of um...forward but I have the day off tomorrow. Maybe we could you know, hang out or something while you wait for your brother. I mean only if you want."

He seemed a little stunned but was slowly nodding his head. "You..you'd want to hang out...with  _me_?

Dean laughed, he wanted to do a whole lot more than hang out, but Castiel seemed really nervous and he was trying his best to take it slow and not sound too eager. As bad as Dean wanted to have sex with him, he also wanted to actually get to know him too and if that meant taking things slower than he ever had before, then that was what he would do. "I mean if you're not into....Um, we can just go you know, get coffee or eat or hang out somewhere. If you think it's kind of weird since you don't know me it's ok."

"No! No...I..I'd like to. Really. Just kind of surprised that you actually want to hang out with me."

"Why?"

Castiel looked down and shrugged. He opened his mouth then closed it. He glanced up at Dean for a moment then in a low voice said, "Can I ask you something....personal?"

Dean nodded slowly, so far things were going pretty good. Castiel could ask him anything he wanted, he hoped he wanted to have sex. "Sure."

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together. Dean fidgeted in the seat. He was so hard and every time Castiel spoke or looked at him he felt his dick start throbbing. The face he just made caused Dean's cock to twitch hard. He tried to nonchalantly adjust himself, but the instant his hand brushed his aching erection it made it worse. He quickly moved his hand before Castiel noticed in case he was reading him wrong and Castiel wasn't in to him, he didn't want him to think he was a perv. Especially if he was going to have to try and win him over, which he had never tried before with anyone but he was willing to do anything to be with him.

Castiel cleared his throat. He wanted to know if Dean was gay too. He was normally too shy to talk to anyone, let alone a hot guy and Dean was the hottest guy he had ever seen. He couldn't believe he was about to ask him if he liked guys. "Are you...I mean do you..."

Dean leaned forward and licked his lips. He saw Castiel staring at his mouth. Dean bit his lip. Maybe if he could get Castiel alone he would relax a little. He could go on a break, but he had just gotten back from lunch not that long ago. Benny was his best friend though, he would understand, they had an agreement and even a code if something like this came up. Normally they did not have scheduled breaks, they just did what they wanted and took a lunch when they got hungry. If one of them said they were going on break it usually meant that they wanted to go do something like hook up with someone. Benny owed him anyway, his girl had come in a few days earlier and Benny had taken off for a few hours to go hook up with her. Dean stood up. "Hang on a sec, ok? I'll be right back. I'm gonna take a break. Go for a quick walk with me?

He saw Castiel's eyes get bigger but he nodded eagerly. Dean was almost positive he liked him, but wanted to be sure. Maybe if they were alone he would loosen up a little and finally talk to him. Dean walked back behind the counter and went up to Benny. "Hey, I'm gonna take a quick break. Be back in like...twenty, er, thirty minutes."

"A break? Seriously dude, you just-" Benny squinted up at Dean then looked over at Castiel and shook his head, smiling. "Uh huh. Whatever. Just don't be gone for another two hours."

~~~

As soon as they were outside Dean turned to Castiel and smiled. "You want me to get you some coffee or somethin'?"

Castiel shook his head and started following Dean. Dean really didn't feel like walking far so he just walked to the side of the building and sat on the table part of the picnic table they used for smoke breaks. Cas sat on the bench and put his head on his propped up elbow. He kept glancing up at Dean then quickly looking away.

"Ok so..what did you want to ask me?"

Cas was losing his nerve. He looked at Dean's chest, he was wearing a v-neck and he could see part of a tattoo peaking out. "Um...will you show me your tattoos?"

Cas had said he wanted to ask him something personal, so Dean figured he was working the nerve up to ask him. Dean pushed both of his sleeves up. He had several tattoos on both arms, but not too many. Cas thought he looked even sexier with tattoos, but he was hoping Dean would take his shirt off. "Wow. They look so awesome. W-what about the one on your chest?." Cas asked, his voice getting a little shaky.

Dean bit back a grin. So Cas was _definitely_ checking him out. Dean pulled his shirt up so Cas could see the tattoo on his chest. He saw him suck in a breath and shift in his seat. His eyes moving up and down his torso. Cas felt every drop of blood in his body go straight to his now fully erect cock when Dean lifted his shirt up. His abs were so perfectly toned, forming a gorgeous six pack, his chest muscles were perfectly chiseled. Every muscle on him looked incredible. He couldn't stop staring at his body, wishing so bad he could touch him. "Do you have any other piercings?" Cas noticed he had a tiny piercing in his nipple, he almost didn't see it because his eyes were busy scanning his body, then they rested on his hips and how right above them it formed a perfect 'v' shape.

Dean put his shirt back down and smiled, sticking his tongue out. Cas inhaled sharply. He wondered what it would feel like for Dean to suck his dick and have his tongue ring slide across it.

Dean saw him turn red and slump down, he pushed his glasses up his nose and started picking at something on his shirt. Dean sighed. He decided to just take a chance. He had to, he wanted Castiel more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire life. "Ok look, you're obviously a little shy...that's ok. You uh..you're not like afraid of me or something are you?"

"What? _No_...no I'm just....shy I guess." Castiel was _very_ shy. He was socially awkward and got nervous talking to people, but Dean made him so much more nervous. He really liked him and was shocked that Dean seemed to really be interested in him too.

Dean nodded. "Well I'm not, so I'm gonna just come right out and say it...do you you um...like guys?"

Castiel nodded and looking down at the table in a quiet voice replied, "Yeah...do you?"

"Sometimes."

Castiel felt a glimmer of hope."You do?"

"Depends on the guy."

"Oh." Castiel's face fell, maybe he had been wrong about Dean liking him. Maybe he just wanted to hang out or be friends. 

When Dean saw Castiel's reaction he realized what he said might have sounded like he wasn't interested in him. Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. "Cas, I like you."

Dean saw his head snap up, eyes wide. "Y-you do? really?"

"Yeah."

Castiel felt his heart pumping like crazy, he felt dizzy and too hot. His mouth was as dry as a desert and his cock was throbbing. "I..."

"Cas...look at me. If you don't like me like me like that... it's OK I just...I like you. I  _really_  like you."

Castiel smiled down at the ground and quietly replied, "I really like you too."

Dean thought it was adorable how shy Castiel was. He so badly just wanted to pull him close and kiss him. He wanted to have sex with him so bad it physically hurt to think about it. Dean figured he better just keep talking, Castiel was starting to seem like he was slightly less nervous. Dean looked down at Castiel, he was looking right back at him. He looked into his eyes for a few minutes. Dean took a breathe and went for it. He was never one to share his feelings, he hid his emotions and he surely never gushed to anyone about liking them, but then again he had never liked someone like he liked Cas. He actually was pretty sure he loved Cas, was _in love_ with him. "I like you a lot. More than a lot, more than I've ever liked anyone before."

Castiel could hardly believe what Dean was saying. He wanted Dean so bad too, but he would never be able to tell him that and he certainly would never be brave enough to make a move. Castiel had never been in a serious relationship, he had messed around and had a few flings but it was different with Dean. He wanted to be with Dean more than anything. He wished he could tell him how he really felt, that he loved him but he knew Dean would think he was crazy after all, they had just met. He was still not over the shock that Dean, who was so incredibly hot, really really liked him, and he said it was more than he ever had liked anyone before.  "I do too. It's just...you're..."

"I'm what?

Castiel sighed and muttered. " _Hot_."

Dean laughed, "Yeah? Well...so are you."

Castiel looked up at Dean and squinted. "You're like really  _really_  hot. I didn't think a guy like you..."

Dean slid down so he was sitting next to Castiel. "It's the other way around. I..." Dean didn't want to talk anymore, being so close to Castiel distracted him, he just wanted to kiss him. If it had been someone else, someone he just wanted to hook up with, Dean would have had him pinned to the side of the building the second they walked out the door. He wanted this to last, he wanted to be with Cas and had known it the instant he looked up and first saw him.

When Castiel looked up he smiled and it send Dean over the edge. He couldn't hold back anymore. Dean leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back slightly and looked into Castiel's eyes. They both went in to kiss each other at the same time, kissing more intensely. Dean put his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him closer. He heard him moan softly, making his aching erection start to throb even harder. He moved his hand onto his hip and pulled him over so he was straddling him. Dean ran his hand down his back, letting it rest above his ass. He brought his other hand up to lightly caress his face. Dean could tell he was struggling to breathe so he pulled away and started kissing his neck. Cas stretched his neck back and gasped as Dean lightly sucked down on it. Dean hadn't meant to make it this passionate so quickly but he could barely control himself. He wanted Cas so bad he would probably have done him right where they were, but he would never do that with Castiel. He wanted everything to be perfect, even if it meant waiting until later. Cas seemed to want it just as bad so Dean went back to kissing him and deepened the kiss even more. Their tongues were exploring every inch of each other's mouth. Dean intertwined his tongue with Cas's, he couldn't get enough of his sweet taste. Cas pulled back for a moment, panting, flushed, and flustered. Dean's kisses had him light headed and intoxicated with lust. Cas took a deep breath and pressed his lips back to Dean's.

Dean started rocking his hips and gently pulled him closer. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pushed harder into him, softly gasping Dean's name. Dean slid his hand over Cas's ass and starting squeezing it. His other hand was running through Cas's hair, he had wanted to take fistfuls of it since he first saw it. Cas sighed against his lips and kissed him greedily, twirling his fingers through his hair. Cas rolled his hips more, moaning as Dean thrust his cock over his at the same time. As much as Dean tried to slow down there was no way he could stop now, he was dying to have sex with Cas. Every noise he made had Dean wanting to take him somewhere and fuck him until he got louder, he wanted to make him scream. 

"Cas...I..." Cas put his hands on Dean's face and kissed him, a hot, rough kiss. He had never kissed someone with such intensity before. He wanted Dean so bad he could barely contain himself. He was no longer feeling shy at all. 

"Dean...I-I"

"Tell me." Dean sucked down on Cas's neck, praying he didn't want to stop.

"I want you _so_ bad Dean."

A groan slipped out of Dean's mouth as he sucked down harder on Cas's neck. There was no way in hell he could wait any longer, Dean was so fucking horny and wanted Cas so bad he had to have him now. When Cas said he wanted it that bad too Dean lost it. 

"Want to go in my car?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," he replied nodding vigorously and jumping up to his feet. 

Dean stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the lot in the back where his Impala was parked. He opened the back door and motioned for Castiel to get in. Cas didn't hesitate, he got right in, laying down on the seat. Dean climbed in and shut the door. He leaned over him and started kissing him as he said, "You tell me if you want to stop." Dean slid his tongue around Cas's mouth as Cas shook his head. Cas pulled back long enough to say, "No _please_ don't stop." Dean smiled and pressed his lips back to his and made out with him for a few minutes, then continued, "If you want to wait... we can get together later tonight?" Dean kissed Cas again then trailed kisses down his jaw until he got to his neck.

Cas gasped as Dean's teeth grazed his neck, his breath licking his skin like a flame. He moaned when Dean started sucking down harder."I...I want to tonight...and now. You gonna get in trouble for being gone?"

"Nah...and really I don't give a fuck about nothing else but you right now. Just wanted to make sure you're ok with it."

"More than ok. I want you so bad."

"I like that you get less shy when you're horny. You don't need to be shy."

Cas nodded and started pulling Dean's shirt up his back, he tugged on it until Dean leaned up enough to pull it over his head. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest. He couldn't stop feeling his tight muscles. He rolled his finger over Dean's nipple and he moaned, kissing Cas deeper. Dean slid his hand up Cas's shirt and tried to pull it up but Cas was too busy unbuckling Dean's belt and struggling with his zipper. Dean reached down and pushed the zipper down as he pushed Cas's shirt up and started sucking down on Cas's nipple. Cas had Dean's jeans and boxers pushed down by the time Dean started sucking on the other nipple. Dean slid them off and was about to pull Cas's shirt off but Cas was running his hands down his back and grabbing his ass, he could not stop touching him. Cas slid his hand down Dean's abs then wrapped his hand around Dean's cock.

"Damn."

"What?"

"You're _really_ big."

Cas started pumping his fist up Dean's cock. Dean moaned and sat back so he could pull Cas up and take his shirt off. Cas couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's cock. It was looked even bigger than it felt. He licked his lips and pulled Dean so he was back on top of him. Dean continued sucking on Cas's nipples and ran his hand over the big bulge in his pants and started unzipping them. 

"Dean..maybe we could um.."

Dean froze, wondering if he had gone too far, but he was pretty sure he hadn't because Cas said he wanted it bad and had ripped Dean's clothes off before Dean had even gotten to take Cas's shirt all the way off. Dean laid back over Cas and kissed him softly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's just it...I want it so bad. More than I ever have before. Maybe we can just..." Cas bit his lip he wanted Dean to just fuck him right away.

"If you want to have sex...I do too. More than anything."

"So would you be mad if we skipped...other things until next time and you just..." Cas took a deep breath, not believing he was saying what he was. But the need to have Dean in him was so strong, he wanted it so bad he could barely stand to wait another second. "Um..do me?"

Dean smiled. "There gets to be a next time?"

Cas blushed. "O-only if you want to..."

Dean kissed Cas. "More than anything." He kissed down Cas's neck and up behind his ear. Dean's breaths burned hot against his skin. In a low voice that had heat coursing through Cas's body Dean whispered, "I want to have sex with you so damn bad. Never wanted it so bad in my life."

Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled Dean closer and spread his legs apart wider, relishing the feeling of Dean's hard cock against his. Dean rolled his hips and dipped into him, moaning against his lips. He kissed him once more then sat back on his knees. "Hang on, I've got lube somewhere....you should take those clothes off while I find it."

Dean leaned over the seat and dug around in the glove box until he found a bottle of lube. Cas pushed his khakis and boxers off and paused to look at Dean. He could not get over the fact that Dean wanted to have sex with him as bad as he did and that he was so hot. Dean saw him staring and grinned. "What?"

"You're so hot and perfect and you look even hotter because of the tattoos. Maybe you can give me one."

Dean leaned back over Cas, pulling his shirt over his head. "When you decide on one I will. You're hot as hell. God the second I saw you..." Dean kissed Cas and squirted lube on his fingers. Cas spread his legs open more and Dean slid his finger across his rim.

 "You what?"

"I uh," Dean paused, he had never told anyone he loved them and he wasn't sure if he should even say it yet. He had never felt this way in his life, no one had ever affected him like this. He knew it had to be love because even though he badly wanted to have sex with Cas, more than anything he wanted to be with him.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"Don't want you to think it's...weird."

"I won't. Tell me and I'll tell you what I thought the second I saw you."

Dean took a deep breath. "Not to sound...cliched but the second I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you."

Cas sat up and put his hands on Dean's face, pulling him in and kissing him several times. "Seriously?"

Dean nodded. Cas kissed him again. "Because I felt the same way."

Dean gently pushed Cas back down, swirling his tongue around his mouth. Cas moved his legs so Dean was pressed firmly against him. He wrapped one leg around his waist and hooked the other over the front seat. Dean moaned and shifted so each time he rocked his hips, their cocks rubbed against each other. Cas gasped, throwing his head back. Dean started sucking on Cas's neck and moaned deep when Cas slid his hand down Dean's back and grabbed his ass. Dean eased his finger into him and started circling it around. He felt Cas tense up a little so he eased back and started sucking down on his nipples. Cas was grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair, twirling his fingers around his short spiky locks. Dean gently slid his finger in, working it around as he bit down lightly on Cas's nipple. He pressed open mouthed kisses up his chest and over his collarbone. Cas was making pleased noises, the feeling of Dean's hot plump lips on his skin was so delicious, he imagined how amazing they would feel wrapped around his cock but he was only in the mood for Dean's cock to be in his ass at that moment. 

By the time Dean worked a third finger in, Cas was pushing down hard, moaning Dean's name. Dean thrust them in harder, digging into his prostate. The noises he was making turned him on so much he started stroking his dick. When Cas started begging for him to fuck him he fisted his cock hard and pushed his fingers in Cas a few more times then eased them out. He had never wanted sex so bad in his life, and he always wanted sex. This was different, he needed to it, and craved it more than anything because he knew he loved Cas and Cas loved him. He might have only known him for less than an hour but he had fallen hard for him in a second.

Dean's hand shook as he lubed himself up, he picked Cas's hips up a little and put his legs around his waist. He teased his cock over Cas's rim and bent down to kiss him as he slowly entered him. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's back as Dean circled his hips, feeling him open up and take him in further. When he was about half way in they both let out the breath they had been holding. Dean gasped when he plunged all the way in, Cas felt so tight around him it was incredible. Cas moaned as Dean pulled slowly back out then started rocking his hips into him. Dean pushed up on his knees and held Cas's hips. "Feel good Cas?"

Cas nodded his head. Dean wanted him to talk more, his voice sent chills down Dean's spine. Dean started pumping in harder and faster and Cas gasped and pushed into him with each thrust. "Like it like that?" Cas nodded harder. Dean pulled out slowly then thrust in hard and fast in one quick motion. "Ohhh fuck." Cas moaned, starting to shake.

"Mmm yeah. Wanna hear it. Tell me how it feels Cas."

"Ohhh god...so incredible." Cas started panting and pushing into Dean harder.

"Oh shit, feels so fucking good...you're getting _so_ tight. Am I hittin' that sweet spot?"

Cas was gasping because Dean was thrusting in harder and started running his fist up his dick in the same motion. Cas nodded as he let out a loud moan. Dean leaned down a little, propping himself up with his other hand. Cas was shaking harder so Dean started sucking on his neck. Cas arched his back and ran his hands down Dean's chest. He tugged lightly on the piercing in Dean's nipple. Dean started grunting as he pushed into Cas faster. Dean reached down and rubbed Cas's perineum, getting a deep groan out of Cas.

"Dean...harder," he shouted breathlessly.

Dean gripped Cas's thighs tight and pushed them up to his shoulders, rocking into him as hard as he could. If it wasn't obvious enough what was going on in the Impala by the steamed up windows and the loud shouts, then the way it swayed with each thrust from Dean pummeling into Cas was sure to tip anyone off. Luckily they were in the lot behind the shop and the only other person working was Benny, who knew better than to go anywhere near Dean's car when he was on one of his "breaks".

Dean dropped a hand to Cas's cock, precome spurting out all over his stomach. Dean slicked it around his shaft and started twisting his wrist up and down his shaft, running his thumb over the tip and into his slit, spreading the constant flow of precome down. Cas felt his toes curl as Dean steadily pumped in and out of him, as Dean thrust into him and moved his fist up his cock Cas started shuddering. He moaned out Dean's name as he came. Dean bent down and started kissing and sucking down on his neck, working his fist tighter up his cock as Cas pushed down hard and fast, riding out his orgasm. He dug his fingers into Dean's back and Dean felt him clench down so hard on his cock it felt like his ass was squeezing the come right out of him. Dean's thrusts were erratic as he started to feel an orgasm more intense than he ever had before. He rocked into Cas a few more times then slowly pulled out. He wiped Cas off as he bent down and kissed him. He slowly rolled his tongue around Cas's, kissing him slow and sensually for several minutes. Cas pulled away, panting. He was red, his hair slicked with sweat and sticking in all directions, pupils blown and eyes hooded, pretty much mirroring how Dean looked in that moment. "Dean...that was....amazing. The best. I really hope you want this because I can't-"

Dean caught Cas's lips in a long deep kiss. "I want this more than anything. I'm serious when I say I love you Cas."

"I love you too." Cas sighed happily and ran his hand down Dean's back. Cas was so sexed-out, he had never had an orgasm like that in his life. He frowned a little when he remembered Dean was at work and that they couldn't just do this the rest of the day. "What time do you get off?"

Dean glanced at his watch. "About an hour."

"Maybe um...if you want I can just..hang out then we could..you know..."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas. "Perfect. You could stay at my place tonight if you want. Like I said, got the whole day off tomorrow..."

"As long as you're sure you want this."

"Oh I'm sure. I never want you to leave."

Cas grinned and ran his hand down Dean's jaw, his stubble ticking it. "I could just stay like this with you forever."

Dean sat up and started getting dressed. Nothing seemed to matter more in that moment than Cas. He wanted to take him home and do this right. He wanted to take his time and have sex on a bed rather than rushing and being cramped up in the backseat. He had plans to make him come the rest of the night, and the entire next day and hopefully the rest of their lives. He knew he was getting ahead of himself so he figured he would start with getting him back to his place.  "You know what? Let's just go. We close in less than an hour, there's not really anything for me to do and I've covered for Benny before."

Cas got dressed too. "I guess I should tell my brother I'm leaving..."

Dean opened the door and got out, holding his hand out to help Cas, smiling to himself because he never thought about doing things like that for anyone before. Cas closed the car door and when he turned around Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Damn I'm so glad you came walking through that door today."

Dean remembered something Benny had said earlier when they were joking around. He had said that maybe the next person who walked through the door would be the one person to change him forever. He had scoffed at it at the time, but Benny had been right, Cas made him want to be a better person and settle down. He wanted to be with Cas forever and he was so glad that he came walking through the door when he did. 


End file.
